Randy Savage
Randy Mario Poffo '(born November 15, 1952), better known by the ring name '"Macho Man" Randy Savage, is an American professional wrestler and color commentator best known for his time in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) and later World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Background Pre-WrestleMania WrestleMania III (1987) WrestleMania V (1989) Hogan and Savage first crossed paths on the October 3, 1987, edition of Saturday Night's Main Event. Savage got a shot at The Honky Tonk Man's Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship but was attacked by The Hart Foundation; Hogan came to Savage's rescue, thus solidifying Savage's face turn. At WrestleMania IV, Savage defeated "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase in a tournament final to win the vacant WWF World Heavyweight Championship with help from Hogan and Hogan soon after came into the ring to congratulate Savage. Soon after, the duo formed a tag team known as The Mega Powers. They feuded with many heel tag teams throughout the entire year and were a successful team. Mega Powers ruled and dominated the WWF for several months. However, their domination and tag team began to break up in early 1989 as tensions slowly began to build between the two. This all began on the edition of January 7, 1989, of Saturday Night's Main Event, when Hogan was mercilessly beaten by The Twin Towers after his match with Akeem. Savage came out and cleared the ring with a steel chair. Elizabeth took Hogan to the backstage which angered Savage. He thought that he was a third wheel, and this was the beginning of the breakup of Mega Powers, as Savage was angry that why his wife Miss Elizabeth was used by Hogan as his manager. He confronted her about the issue but she took Hogan to the backstage. Problems increased further in the Royal Rumble match where Hogan accidentally eliminated Savage as he was trying to eliminate Bad News Brown. On February 3 at The Main Event, Hogan and Savage faced The Twin Towers (Akeem and The Big Boss Man) in a tag team match that would set up the Mega Powers' breakup. During a key point in the match, Savage was thrown out of the ring onto Elizabeth, knocking her unconscious. Hogan carried her to the back, leaving Savage to fend for himself in the ring against the much larger Akeem and Big Bossman; Hogan eventually returned, but Savage slapped him in the face and took the belt in his hand and turned heel by abandoning Hogan. Despite this, Hogan managed to pick up the win. After Savage attacked Hogan in the medical area of the arena (to seal Savage's heel turn), Hogan challenged Savage to a match for the WWF World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania, which Savage accepted. WrestleMania VII (1991) "The Macho King" Randy Savage was desperately trying to regain the WWE championship since he lost the title at WrestleMania V and challenged Warrior repeatedly to give him a shot. Warrior continually refused to do so and Savage decided to seek another remedy. During the match between Warrior and Slaughter at 1991 Royal Rumble, Savage and his manager Queen Sherri came to ringside and got involved in the match. Warrior picked up an interfering Sherri and tossed her from the ring onto Savage. Slaughter capitalized by driving Warrior down, leaving him hanging on the second rope. Savage then struck Warrior with his royal scepter as Slaughter kept the referee's attention, knocking the champion unconscious. After he came to and realized what Savage had done, Warrior charged to the back looking for Savage. He then issued a challenge for a retirement match for the two at WrestleMania, which Savage accepted. WrestleMania VIII (1992) Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Diving elbow drop, with theatrics * Signature moves ** Alternating jabs to the opponent's abdomen and head ** Atomic drop ** Back elbow ** Chokehold ** Diving crossbody * Nicknames ** "Macho Man" ** "Macho King" * Managers ** Angelo Poffo ** Steve Cooper ** Izzy Slapawitz ** Tux Newman ** Miss Elizabeth ** Jimmy Hart ** Sensational Sherri/Queen Sherri ** Gorgeous George ** Team Madness (Gorgeous George, Madusa, and Miss Madness) * Entrance themes ** "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer (International Championship Wrestling) ** "Fame" by Irene Cara (International Championship Wrestling, Continental Wrestling Association) ** "State of Shock" by The Jacksons ft. Mick Jagger (Continental Wrestling Association) ** "Pomp and Circumstance Marches" by Sir Edward Elgar (WWF) ** "Pomp and Circumstance Marches" by Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm (WCW) ** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (WCW; used as a member of the New World Order) ** "Kevin Nash/Wolfpac Theme" by Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm ft. C-Murder (WCW; used as a member of the nWo Wolfpac) ** "What Up Mach" by Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm (WCW) ** "Pomp and Circumstance" by Jim Johnston (WWE) Championships and accomplishments * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** World War 3 (1995) * World Wrestling Federation/WWE ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** King of the Ring (1987) ** WWF World Heavyweight Championship Tournament (1988) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE champions Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:King of the Ring winners Category:New World Order Category:Superstars